Tight Spot
by The-Unnamed-Artist
Summary: "M.K let me out of here! You know I hate being manhandled..." Oneshot. (If you want a laugh you've come to the right place. Nothing really bad, I'm just paranoid to put as K .)


**My first Epic Story and My first Oneshot! I know I ****shouldn't**** start a new thing since I m not done the others, but you know when you just get hit with ****inspiration****! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I ****don't**** own this ****amazingly**** Epic movie**

* * *

Tight Spot

It was just another normal day in the life of M.K. Feeding her dog Ozzie, having breakfast with her dad…and of course, one couldn't forget that she was meeting up with a man, the size of her thumb, that day.

Its been a year since the whole boggan incident with the pod, and things couldn't be better. Even though she returned to her 'stomper' (as nod would call her) size, she still regularly sees the rebel - not to mention cute boy - on a regular basis. Though they can only communicate with the help of a few of her fathers inventions. However, he has to admit, their friendship is a bit strange, but they work it out somehow.

M.K snaps out of her thoughts as soon as she hears the familiar pecking at her window, and a smile grows on her face. She runs as fast as she can. Although she knows her run is still a hilarious slow-mo version to Nod, she does it anyway.

Slowly she pulls open the window wide letting Nod in, as usual ridding his humming bird. He lands on the windows ledge and unsaddles himself. Before the bird leaves for homes, she nuzzles up next to M.K. The girl hears squeaking and could only assume that Nod is trying to talk to her. Probably saying that 'his bird likes her more than him'. But at any rate, she signs to him to wait a minute as she runs back to her room to grab her fathers communicating gizmo.

When she returns, Nod and herself have a full blown conversation about everything new in there lives. Mainly they talked about how M.K. is staying near Moonhaven, by going to a secluded school, close to the cabin.

"Is it a nice school?"

M.K shrugged, "yeah I guess, I can't complain as long as I wan't to stay near here, its my best option."

"By the way what is a school?" Nod asked her curiously leaning all his weight on one foot.

M.K raised an eyebrow before remembering that Nod comes from a whole different world than her. She sighed and rolled her eyes sarcastically, "a prison."

Nod's eyes widened in astonishment, "and parents send there kids willingly to a prison everyday?!"

M.K laughed and nodded in amusement.

Nod shook his head disapprovingly and crossed his arms, "your stomper customs are so weird."

M.K glared at him. She hated when he used the word 'stomper'. It made her feel like a freak, but he did it regularly out of habit. However, noticing M.K's silence, Nod caught himself and uttered a quick apology. He was interrupted, mid-sentence, by footsteps entering the room they now habited.

Not being as sensitive to footsteps as Nod, M.K didn't notice the young girl standing at the doorway till she announced her presence.

"Hey M.K! You're dad let me in, are you ready for our sleepover? I brought everything you told me to. "

The red head turned around, "oh my gosh. Sabrina! It's 7 already! I completely lost track of time." M.K stood up rapidly, causing the window behind her to close suddenly at her movement. And now, Nod was stuck in her house risking exposure with no exit. So he decided to relax against one of her hands leaning on the window ledge.

M.K felt the push on her wrist. She was tempted to prank Nod by moving her hand and causing him to fall over, but knew better. Instead, she focused on the girl in front of her who was looking at her curiously.

"What", M.K asked.

Sabrina simply pointed to M.K's head. M.K touched her head with her free hand only to feel the helmet. She mentally face palmed. The first friend she makes at her new school comes over and already must think she's a weirdo.

"What is that?"

M.K peels the helmet off skillfully with one hand and holds it out to the curious girl, who now made her way into the room.

"It's one of my dad's inventions".

The girl looks up at M.K with curiosity filling her eyes, "what's it do?"

'Time for a little white lying', M.K thought. "Uhhhh..it helps you see flies and bugs that move really fast."

"Why would you want to do that? To swat them better?" M.K just nodded along with the girls conclusion.

"Well those tiny things are really annoying aren't they."

M.K just loudly gulped, "ya tell me about it." She mentally winched. She felt a small pinch on her wrist which she could only assume was Nod bitting her in protest. 'Well what did he expect her to say!'

"So should I just leave my stuff in here? This is your bedroom right?"

"Uh, yeah", the red head nodded. 'How was she gonna get Sabrina to leave the room'.

While M.K tried formulating a plan, Sabrina had her own plan in mind. She laid out her blankets and pillow on the floor and patted down a seat next to her.

M.K panicked and squeezed her hand around Nod behind her back, carrying him with her to the seat on the floor. Not expecting the sudden grasp, Nod was unable to avoid it, even if it was extremely slow, her hand was pretty close to him. As soon as she grabbed him she knew she would get yelled at later, Nod hated being manhandled. It made him feel like he was nothing more than a doll for her to play with.

She had planned on letting go of Nod as soon as she hit the floor, so he could run off to the nearest hiding spot, but she saw Ozzie come into the room. Sabrina saw the little pup and pulled him in, cooing at how cute he was and sitting him in the middle between them.

Nod struggled in M.K's grasp, but no matter how fast he was, she was stronger and therefore at the advantage with him in her hand. If she let him go, Ozzie might see him and cause a commotion running after him… or worse get eaten. She could deal with getting yelled at later, she could not deal with a chewed up Nod dog toy. So despite his protest, M.K kept her hold on him firm.

"So~ M.K", the blonde girl questioned.

M.K snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"How abought we start this sleepover with the best thing there is to talk about?"

M.K looked at her friend with a confused expression. However Sabrina didn't wait for M.K to ask 'what', and instead simply stated rather excitedly, "BOYS!"

At the word, Nods struggles in M.K's hands stopped, and M.K turned a deep red at where this conversation was going to end up.

"B-boys?" M.K stuttered.

"Yep", Sabrina stated happily, "you and everyone else at school knows my entire relationship status, and you were starting to tell us yours until the bell rang. You know the one about the boy in the army who loves nature. What was his name? Tod? Ned? Nick? No…"

Before the boy in question could hear anymore, M.K covered his ears with her thumb and index finger as the rest held him tightly in her hands embrace. Nod was definitely not leaving her hands now! She knew he'd be uncomfortable, what with her sweating buckets and turning hot along with her beat red face. But he would just have to endure it, anything is better than him hearing this...

* * *

Hours had passed by before Sabrina was ready to stop talking about boys. But man could the girl talk. Even though she had already told M.K most of her boy troubles, she had wanted to repeat them in further detail. M.K's 'mystery guy' conversation had lasted for one sixth of the amount of time they talked, but for good measure M.K covered Nod's ears the entire time. Thank goodness Sabrina was so self-absorbed to even question why M.K was in such an awkward position.

Nod had got tired a while ago and quit protesting, not that it made a difference either way. Ozzie had left about 2 hours ago but M.K still held on to Nod, she figured he'd yell at her anyway and besides she actually liked holding on to him, to feel his warmth again. And it also made her feel like she held the pants in their weird relationship, if that makes any sense.

Finally when Sabrina was done talking, 4 more girls from M.K's class had walked in the room.

To say M.K was confused was an understatement, "what are you guys doing here?"

Sabrina looked at M.K like the answer was easy. "I asked you an hour ago if we should invite more people to come by? Since were having so much fun!" She smiled widely.

The red head just smiled back, she must have agreed to something when she wasn't listening - well can you blame her, this girl had some lungs on her.

M.K stood up slowly and held out her free hand to the girls who started walking into the bedroom.

Realizing that they would see Nod once they stood behind her, M.K did some quick thinking, which she would later regret. She opened the zipper pocket at the back of her jeans and dropped Nod in. Thank Moonhaven, Nod had fallen asleep a while ago and was a little disoriented from being woken up. Otherwise he would have speed out of her pocket before she had time to zip it back up.

M.K realized once Nod was fully aware of his situation, because he started pounding against her butt. M.K started to blush at the thought and didn't think Nod realized what he was doing. 'Well he just wants to leave the confined space I put him in', she thought.

Even though the situation was dire and Nod was probably really annoyed, M.K couldn't help but smirk. 'This was payback for doing those backflips on the bird when they first met.' Also, she would never tell him, but she found it kind of cute how small he was, and the fact that he was pocket size now made her want to giggle with girlish joy.

* * *

The rest of the sleepover went great. M.K had to stand the whole time however for fear of squishing Nod, and instead leaned against a wall making sure her backside never touched against the hard surface. Nod once again realizing he was in a loosing battle had ended his punches, instead simply kicking her every once in a while to exclaim he wasn't happy.

Eventually the party died down and everyone began to fall asleep. She had been having so much fun, M.K forgot about Nods presence and lied down (she'd later be thankful that she sleeps on her stomach).

Only closing her eyes for a moment, turned into a full out nap. As she nodded off a smile graced her face, knowing that this would be the first time a boy (however unintentionally) technically stayed the night and slept with her…not to mention on top of her.

She'd get an earful in the morning, but for now she knew she did not regret any of the events that had taken place that night. And slept in bliss knowing her little leaf man was safe with her. Her little pocket size best-friend would never hear the end of it. Maybe she'd manhandle him more often, just for the fun of it.

* * *

**Did you guys like it, I hope you did. Sorry for any grammar errors I am literally writing this at 2 am. DEDICATION! (instead of doing my homework). Oh well! ;) You guys are more important and this is way more fun. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, but keep in mind its a oneshot.**

**I'm interested in seeing what you all have to say about this, I know its weird, but i personally think its a funny weird. I may even write a sequel to this if theres enough interest. Thanks for reading!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


End file.
